My Girl
by estie793
Summary: "She was mine, my girl, and I would do what ever it took to remind her of that." I own nothing.


**A/N: I'M NOT DEAD! I am also not working on "I Would Not Kiss Him." Sorry! I'm trying to crank out the next chapter, but it's going nowhere. This random idea popped into my head this morning, and I wrote it down. It is by far the weirdest thing I have ever written, but my cousin liked it so… yes, I am posting it. I own nothing except for Trouble. And the very strange notion that he could be in love with a little hobbit lass… Oh, and while I suppose that you don't have to read "I Would Not Kiss Him," to understand what is going on, it may help a bit. **

People said it wasn't right. She should not have a pet like me. What did I think of that? I said the wolves should feast on those who would _dare_ to criticize her. After all, I was the only one good enough for her.

Her stupid, fat, ugly brother kept suggesting that she should get a dog. A dog? A pitiful creature that would follow her around out of blind loyalty simply because she fed him? No. A dog is not right for her.

Her father would say a cat is what she should have. Oh, please! A cat is an aloof, selfish, proud being with no care for others. She deserves far better than a cat.

And then… There was her mother. I cannot fathom how that woman produced something as lovely as my Estella. The paranoid shrew was nothing like her daughter! She said Estella needed no pets at all. Her mother said she needed a… a _husband_. The very word made me furious. Perhaps it wouldn't have if Estella had been a normal girl, but Estella was not a normal girl. Estella was not meant to be a housewife. She was not meant to cook, clean, and sew for a hobbit that would only see her as a way to have children. No, Estella was meant to be free, and to be with someone that loved her. Someone she loved. Someone like me, for I am the only one who ever loved her as she should have been loved. How many times I would wish that she was a young vixen, so we could run away into the forests together, or that I could be a hobbit lad and give her the affection she deserves to have. Hobbit lads…

That took my mind down another unpleasant road. A road that led to a lad named Meriadoc Brandybuck. How I detested him! But it wasn't always like that. I rather liked him, for a time. But that all changed when, confiding in me alone, Estella confessed that she had feelings for the awful brute as we snuggled under her blankets together.

"Why him?" I wondered, but she didn't understand me. She responded by whispering to me about the times they had shared together. I was shocked when she revealed that she had let the lad kiss her, not just that once when the three of us were hiding under the crate together, but several other times as well.

"Do you remember that time when you were just a baby and we kissed?" she whispered.

No, I most certainly did not remember it!

"I'm not quite sure, Trouble, but I think I'm falling in love with him! Isn't that just the stupidest thing you've ever heard? Me, falling in love with Merry Brandybuck!" she laughed softly, and though most of the time I loved the sound of her laugh, I did not want to hear it at this time. She was right. It was the stupidest thing I had ever heard. The very idea of her loving anyone but me was stupid. She was _mine!_ _My_ girl and I was not going to lose her to someone like Meriadoc Brandybuck.

I watched her and Merry together. I was pleased to see that she still resented him, at least outwardly, though it seemed to be changing. When I was younger, if he had said something like, "Well, don't you look lovely today," she would have spat in his face. But, as she grew fonder of him, the compliments would come, and she would merely roll her eyes and smile just the tiniest bit. Blast it all, it was enough to encourage the idiot.

I knew things had gone too far the day she nearly cried over him. Though I tried hard, I was not able to gather much information for her conversation with her brother. Only that Meriadoc had gone away for a while without telling her. She was very upset. I tried to get her attention off of him, but she just picked me up and tossed me (rather unceremoniously might I add) onto her bed, quickly slamming the door to her room behind her. I looked out the window, and just a moment later, I saw her. She ran. I hopped out of the window easily, as it was half-way open, and followed along behind her. She did not tire as quickly as I had anticipated. She ran for a very long time. When she did finally stop, I did not approach her. She was angry, and I did not want to receive the brunt of that anger. That is why I was so thrilled when _he_ came by on his pony. He would have to deal with her wrath, her angry tirade, and perhaps she would even slap him. She punched him on the arm, but that was it. I was rather surprised and angered when I saw that she kissed him goodbye. This would not do. She was _mine, my_ girl. I loved her. She was _my_ girl. It seemed I would have to remind her of that.

But she spoke little of Merry over the next weeks, and I began to wonder if I had truly lost her to him.

_'All must be well,'_ I thought, but my joy was short lived, for just three days after that, I walked into the kitchen to see Estella at the table, sighing while looking at a piece of paper she had written on. I scurried under the table and wrapped my tail around her ankle, wanting her to pick me up so I could see what it was she had written, what it was that had her sighing that way. Sighing was so unlike her. She picked me up and kissed my head, then turned me around so I could see the paper. I wanted to rip it apart. It was disgusting. It was wrong. And it was so very un-Estella like. In Estella's neatest and most beautiful handwriting was a name. "Mrs. Estella Brandybuck," the paper read.

"Ridiculous, isn't it?" she said, before crumpling it up and tossing it to the fire. But I knew her far too well. I could sense the hesitation and the regret that she felt when the flames blackened the paper, destroying any evidence of what was once there. She truly thought that she wanted to be Mrs. Estella Brandybuck! But she was _mine,_ and I was going to remind her of that. I wasn't sure how, but I would.

The next morning started out just as any morning would, I woke her by scratching on her door, letting her know that I wanted to be outside. She wrapped up in her shawl and walked through the cold house, opening the front door and shivering as the cold nipped at her bare feet and ran through her thin nightgown. She grabbed my dish and walked inside to get the portion of her supper that she had saved for me. It did seem like she was taking an unusually long time, and my stomach would not stop complaining. I could hear the chickens on the far side of the yard, just beginning to stir. Oh, how lovely that would taste! I slunk over to the coop, circling it several times. I knew that Estella would be displeased if I was to kill one of the stupid birds, but I was so hungry, and patience was not one of my best qualities. Fortunately, she returned before I could tell myself killing just one chicken would be alright, and I ran over to her, thanking her profusely for my breakfast. But of course, she could not hear or understand. I ate quickly while listening to her ramble on about nothing while she shivered. When I had almost finished what was in the dish, she knelt beside me and gently stroked my fur.

"I haven't seen Merry in quite a while, and I miss him. I like him, Trouble. I like him a lot. It scares me a little bit because I've never really felt this way about anyone before," as she was saying this, she was reaching for my dish, as I had finished all that had been in it.

"STOP SPEAKING OF HIM!" I cried angrily, sick of hearing about how much she cared for him. I would remind her that she was _mine, MY _girl. In one motion a raked my claws across her face and captured her hand in my jaws. She jerked away from me and shrieked in pain. It was then that I saw what I had done. I had caused her pain. Blood ran down the side of her face, dripping off her chin. Her hand was held close to her body, and I could see that her snow white nightgown was turning red.

"Oh, what have I done?" I whispered. "Estella, my love," I said softly, stepping towards her cautiously, but she backed away from me in… fear? I had never seen her act fearful before. She was still screaming. I had hurt her so badly. "I'm sorry!"

Her brother and father were by her side now. I could see her brother had only one thing on his mind. He was going to kill whoever had done this to his sister. He looked at me, and before I could turn and run, he grabbed my tail, swung me into a death grip and clamped one of his hands firmly over my muzzle. I glanced at Estella. She had calmed a bit, but she was crying, and attempting to keep the blood from getting into her mouth. Her mother was there too, attempting to get her inside so that her wounds could be nursed. Had I really drawn all that blood from her?

_'Oh, what have I done?'_ I thought. Her father had an axe in his hand now. I knew what he planned to do with that axe.

"No, Da! No!" Estella shouted. "Please, no!"

"Go inside, Stelly," her father said.

"Da, please don't! Please, don't hurt him!"

But her efforts were in vain. I knew that I was going to die for what I had done to her. I knew that I would never see her again, but at least I could die knowing that the last time I saw her would be the time she was begging for my life to be spared. Meriadoc Brandybuck may have made her think she was in love, but I knew that she was _mine._ She was _my_ girl.

**A/N: So… yeah… I still think it's uber weird. Review please!**


End file.
